


Maybe

by purplefox



Series: Possibilities [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Lead up to the next one, M/M, Part of Konoha Orange Universe, Regret fic, slight JiraOra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru is once again pursuing pleasures of the mind and ignoring the nagging feeling that something is watching him. A visit from Shikamaru and Ino delivering a message from Tsunade gave him answers but digs up thoughts he had been burying for a long time. </p><p>It's hard to think that he failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of Naruto ^_^  
> This fic takes place in the Konoha's Orange Universe.

After everything, he had no real concern outside his labs. The pass the Kages, Tsunade had given him he had wanted to scoff at but at the time he had no real choice. It was only after he had again devoted himself to everything that was his experiments that he hesitated if only for a bit.

He had plenty of theories, plenty of questions from that one battle. He had changed but he still had to walk down part of the path he had chosen so long ago. His experiments were bearing fruit soon he would be able to reap them.

He got to keep his cute subordinates, apparently they were not sticking with little Sasuke after all. Or more like Sasuke was not sticking with them after all. Still as long as he _lived_ he had the opportunity to see Sasuke’s progress. So he was going to keep living. His dream was all he had.

His dream, his experiments and his instincts. The feeling of something being not quite right came several times. He tried ignoring it, he tried locating it but no matter what it persisted the feeling that something not quite there was there.

Since this had came after he had been looking over his Edo Tensei Jutsu he had assumed he had crossed a line he was not supposed to. Not that he cared. Orochimaru had been crossing so many lines in the name of Konoha, in the name of progress and Nakama that he did not feel the line tug at him as he crossed it.

Still after hearing how Madara had defied the jutsu he was loath to perform it unless such a thing was guaranteed to never occur again. That technique to bring the dead back to life. He would not be Orochimaru if that did not interest him but he was unable at his current level and understanding to perform it or even make such a technique his own.

He saved his theories because who knew when they would come in handy? Especially as some his experiments led back to the thing at the back of his thoughts. Something his subordinates did not see would never put together if only for the fact they were too young.

Maybe it was a good thing Kabuto could no longer be manipulated by him. It was easier this way. So he continued on drowning himself in gathering knowledge and pushing boundaries locked away from the outside world. Yet part of him was waiting.

When the message came from Konoha, Orochimaru was almost resigned to it. The Yamanaka girl heir. The Nara heir. When they came with their message straight from Princess Tsunade herself along with a gift. He knew what she wanted.

After having experienced the Fourth Shinobi War his mind had been opened to everything, so a Sharingan that could travel through possibilities? He had been delighted but he had no interest in Obito’s eye power.

Kaguya’s power combined with Obito’s. Orochimaru while accepting the memories poured into him made a note to explore that idea. If only in theory. The boy, Naruto it would not be wise to stir things up while the boy still mistrusted him.

That other world. He barely recognised himself. It seemed like some sort of fancy dream. The thing he had rejected as never having a possibility in happening. It was alive. It was _there_ it had actually happened and Orochimaru did not know how he felt about that.

He saw the Nara heir contemplating him and he easily ignored him. He was too busy lost in his own thoughts. In the memories flooding through him. Naruto and him? He chuckled alarming the two young ones a bit.

That was something, amusing. So he had seen something in Naruto? Here there was nothing he could control but there. His lips twitched in amusement and how different it was. A young Naruto listening to _him_. Following his advice. Uchihas listening to him and from the looks of it working with him.

Everything he had lost when he abandoned the village. Had he taken that path then? It was hard to believe but that was him, Jiraiya at his side. From when Minato became Hokage to when Obito became Hokage.

Still it had been _his_ aim to be Hokage. What had happened? This other him, so far away separated by space, time and blood lines. He was desperate to know more but at the same time unwilling to dig up more regrets.

That time, he had had a choice. Continue being a friend or……And it seemed his choice here failed. At least when Naruto eventually came he would be able to tease the boy. Their relationship seemed warm.

“Tsunade-sama would like a written response.” Shikamaru interrupted Orochimaru’s musing and he nodded in response as he eyed the boy. He had taken notice in the slight changes in Orochimaru’s body. He wasn’t killing anyone for vessels anymore. He was not breaking the agreement but there was no doubt they would be keeping a closer watch on the outside of his lab.

A quick read to Tsunade’s scroll has him sighing because of course Tsunade would finally catch on. After years now she would catch on while they had a foot in the grave and three was now two.

He could taste her despair in her words. Even now Tsunade was, simply too rash. Even more than him, she needed Jiraiya.

‘Even with time and events different from our own I have noticed enough similarities to at least ask this question. Orochimaru, I don’t know if you are disgusted, horrified or laughing at what I asked to be passed on to you. Honestly I don’t want to think of you laughing at this. Before I said if you changed he might be here and you said he might have changed. I can’t rest seeing something like this. So I ask you. Would this have been possible here?’

Almost sighing at the familiar handwriting and he had missed that. Missed the handwriting and the squabbles that broke out everyday along with gentle guidance from their Sensei.

Would it have been possible? Perhaps back then when instead of saying something, anything he had shoved his feelings down out of fear. He did not want to lose anything else. Their friendship had been enough.

Watching the two of them had been enough. His experiments and questions. Their friendship and support. Being supported in battle, the very rare talks. Before everything had changed and kept changing it had been enough.

Tsunade was asking if it was possible? He took the scroll the Yamanaka girl was holding out to him and wrote one word on it. It was as good as she was going to get. There was no way he was going to admit to something so old now.

It had been possible. It had been more than possible. There had been a feeling, among the teasing and taunting. He had let his true thoughts almost slip too many times. Getting between Tsunade and Jiraiya’s squabbles.

Those few times he picked Jiraiya over Tsunade. It had not offended Tsunade she had just brushed it off but the look Jiraiya had. Even if it was the practical decision. Even with the times it had not been. That one time after they nearly died in Iwa where a delirious Jiraiya had called him _pretty_.

It had been so hard to keep to his decision so he had been almost grateful for the war and the troubles that came and kept coming keeping them the Sannin apart. It was how Danzo had come to invite him. Sarutobi had always favoured him but was wary of his experiments. Jiraiya whose only problem was perversion had gotten more favour.

At the time it annoyed him, when his experiments were necessary he was praised but otherwise he was looked at as a monster. He had steel deep in him. Sarutobi’s inability to see his determination had, frustrated him. Choosing a child over him, choosing someone Jiraiya considered his child over Orochimaru.

He could care less about Sarutobi ruling from the shadows. Minato had been the straw to really break him away. He had done so much. Fought so hard. Asking questions and answering them by his own ability. Tried to be more than the Sannin and do something different so that they wouldn’t keep losing people.

He had gotten stronger and stronger. Quicker and meaner. Tossing aside everything that was unnecessary in order to find truth, strength and peace. Yet he lost it all. He couldn’t have Jiraiya so he sought knowledge. Then in taking revenge he lost his Jutsus.

It was Ironic it was sad. He had spent so much time taking back what was his. His curse seal he was done experimenting with it. Taking back what was his allowed him to see so much more. Learn so much more. He still wanted to watch the wind turn the windmill but he had something he wanted to finish.

A few reports had made themselves to him. Orochimaru was curious over what he would see when he died this time. Would he be able to bring back memories of the pure land? Would there be someone waiting on him? Who?

Even that boy Kakashi had seen someone. As much as he wanted to see his parents. There was someone he was hoping desperately was waiting for him when it was his turn.

A relationship between himself and Jiraiya? Had he failed and it was possible all along? All Orochimaru knew was of his own feeling that he had ruthlessly killed for reasons of war, protecting the current friendship and fear of himself.

Who knew what Jiraiya had been thinking. Even back then when Jiraiya had the upper hand when he was fleeing. Jiraiya had let him go. Who knew what that idiot was thinking? There were so many depths to him after all.

Had a relationship been possible? Orochimaru thought of that mission that ended with Jiraiya sleeping in his lap playing with his hair because the idiot had been fighting off a reaction from some drug and there was no Tsunade.

The Jiraiya that had shielded him while showing off when Ame got the jump on them. The Jiraiya that even without Tsunade did not want to show him Sage mode because of how he looked. Even after Orochimaru promised not to laugh or even make fun of it. He just wanted to see Jiraya’s strength.

As he had put in the message to Tsunade. Maybe.

If he had just done something. Maybe he was reading too much into it. Based on what he knew. Maybe the rope to save himself had been Jiraiya. There was no way to know if it would have really saved him. Still the only way to find out would be to ask the man himself. Orochimaru smiled and tucked his hands inside his robe his right hand brushing against a small bottle that contained a braid that he had for years.

There was an official one of course. With all his teammates hairs for tracking purposes but this was different. A drunken night and Jiraiya insisting their hair was compatible and would hold together.

Who knows. Maybe it had been possible after all.


End file.
